


Wife Swap

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters





	Wife Swap

Sokka hesitated outside the luxurious tent that had been arranged specifically for this little 'camping trip'. "Are you -sure- this is what you want?" he asked of Suki, his voice cracking, stomach churning and face heating with the knowledge of what was waiting for him inside.

A warm hand closed on Sokka's shoulder, gave a reassuring squeeze. "You're the best. Really, I mean that," she purred, lashes lowered in that hungry way that made every drop of Sokka's blood rush straight to his groin.

He managed to swallow thickly as she nudged him into the tent where their friends were waiting, the interior lavishly decorated. Mai lifted a brow at them, a cheek propped on a bored palm as she lounged in a plush pillow the size of a chair. "Wow. I really thought he'd chicken out," she remarked, deadpan and smoothed her silk robe.

As cool and disinterested as Mai seemed, Zuko was anything but. He sat stiffly, fingers twisted in the fabric of his own robe, tugging it tighter every few moments as though he could cover more skin than was already clothed. When the others came in, he'd glanced up briefly, quickly looking down at Sokka's toes.

"Well," Suki sniffed, just a little haughtily. "I can be pretty persuasive." A pause. "You sure -your- man is up for it? He looks kind of pale."

"Oh he's up for it," Mai replied easily. She reached over to rub Zuko's shoulder gently. "He would never go back on a promise. And they did promise anything we want." She glanced toward the young Fire Lord. "I hope your little fishing trip was worth it."

If it was possible to pale any further, Zuko certainly seemed to be making an effort. "I-- we... I didn't think you meant-- that you'd want..."

"They did promise, didn't they?" Suki smirked, planting a palm flat between Sokka's shoulder blades and giving him a little shove, letting the tent flap fall closed behind her.

"Mm-hmm," Mai replied with a nod. Then, "Honey, you're in Suki's seat." She gave her partner a similar shove, dislodging him thoroughly. Sokka lingered awkwardly near the entrance while Suki daintily took her place in the seat that Zuko had vacated, giving the girls a nice view of the low, plush bed in the middle of the room.

"Why thank you, Fire Lady," Suki grinned, and settled herself comfortably, stretching and straightening her skirts.

Zuko, half-sprawled across the blankets, picked himself up onto his knees and made a little show of brushing himself off and looking vaguely hurt by Mai's treatment. He caught Sokka's gaze from the corner of his eye, almost accidentally, and this time his pallor gave way to a faint flush. He cleared his throat but didn't say anything.

Sokka grimaced a little at the pleased, cat-like smiles on both of the girls' faces and worked up enough courage to move close enough to sit on the edge of the bed. "Okay, okay. What do you want?" he managed, hoping to maintain some semblance of dignity in spite of the situation.

"Use your imagination," Mai replied with a smirk. 

"Ooh," Suki grinned, casting an approving look in the other girl's direction. "I like how you think." Then, to the boys, "But your imagination better include nudity and physical contact."

Zuko rubbed at his face, nursing a tiny hope that this might just be a practical joke, that they'd all laugh and throw their hands in the air and shout 'just kidding!'. He couldn't imagine Mai ever throwing her hands in the air. Or laughing aloud.

Sokka meanwhile glanced between them, not quite glaring, almost suspicious. There was no way of getting out of this. And it wasn't even so much that he -wanted- to.... it was more a matter of masculine pride. And he certainly couldn't let Zuko know that he didn't mind the -request- itself quite so much as the embarrassing watching. Finally he put on his frankest expression and turned to Zuko. "We might as well just do it. They're not going to let us out of here until we do." He hesitated, squirmed a little. "Right?"

"Right!" Suki interjected cheerfully, waving.

Zuko blushed. "Y-yeah, I guess so." He shifted a little, until he was sitting cross-legged, and reached up to undo his hair, letting it spill around his face, long enough now to just brush his shoulders.

Sokka paused to peel off his boots and after a moment's thought also removed his tunic. It seemed only fair to even the score when Zuko had little more than a silk dressing robe. He shifted then, a comical sort of grimace on his face as he crawled nearer to Zuko, met his eyes fully for the first time since entering the tent. He settled on his knees in front of the other man, took a slow breath and leaned in, mouth dry and cheeks flushed. "I-is this okay or should we just uh --" he interjected at the last moment, looking back at the girls. "I mean just go straight to the --"

"Just shut up and get on with it," Mai snapped.

Suki snickered at Mai's harsh words, but nodded and waved them on.

Zuko sighed and reached out, flushing dark as he grabbed Sokka by the back of the neck and reeled him into a somewhat awkward and unprepared-for kiss.

A surprised sound was muffled into Zuko's mouth, Sokka's hands grabbing instinctively for his shoulders. Wide blue eyes blinked into Zuko's face, the dark-skinned boy frozen briefly before he melted a little, moved and kissed back, slow and hesitant. Maybe it wasn't the first times their mouths had met in such a manner but the girls didn't need to know that. Nor did they need to know that this evening served as a condoned, if humiliating, condition for the two young men to experience something they simply didn't have the guts to manage on their own. Ironically enough.

After what seemed just a bit too long, Zuko broke away with a gasp of breath, licked his lips and met Sokka's eyes briefly before casting a questioning gaze toward the two women in residence.

Suki was grinning but instead of expressing her approval, the younger girl turned to Mai for her reaction.

"It's like watching ten year olds kiss," Mai remarked. "Cute but awkward and a little painful. I'm sure they'll get better."

"I hope so," Suki nodded. "Then again, Sokka's not that much better at kissing when it's with me..."

"Hey!" Sokka protested, then scowled. So that's how it was played, huh? Well in that case -- He grabbed the front of Zuko's robe and dragged them together again, his mouth this time rough when he crushed it to Zuko's. He could feel his own cheeks heating but he ignored his own embarrassment, instead focusing everything on parting Zuko's lips with his tongue and making sure it was the best damn kiss that anyone present had witnessed or experienced.

In point of fact, it was not the best of kisses to begin with. Zuko was startled and their contact was sudden and awkward, the older of the two scrambling to recover, hands flailing with nothing to catch hold of until he found Sokka's shoulders, hand fluttered at his neck. However, when Zuko settled, allowed Sokka's determined tongue to push past his lips, to graze his teeth and suck hungrily at his mouth, the kiss, in general, improved quite drastically. Enough, in fact, that the young firebender couldn't quite stifle the groan that slipped from his mouth to Sokka's.

With that sound, Sokka's angry determination faded somewhat with a tiny sigh, letting him slow down enough to actually consider enjoying the kiss instead of just forcing it, ravishing the other. He eased somewhat and the motion became yet more comfortable, coaxing Zuko's tongue to brush his own, startled by just how warm it was with direct contact. Hands slid from robe to neck to jaw, taking Zuko's face lightly in his hands while he pressed kisses yet deeper. Their positions were still awkward, sitting in front of one another, but shy humiliation was definitely fading.

Zuko sighed faintly, grateful that their tense clashing had eased a little, and let Sokka press into his mouth, tongues swiping slowly, lazily, as Zuko began to breathe carefully, taking control of the heat that had begun to surge through his blood. Their recent fishing trip had yielded a decent catch and few fumblings in the dark of their shared tent, but they'd hardly made it past the point of quick and guilty kisses, too nervous to continue. Now though... well Zuko was still just as nervous, but this time there was, at least, the added incentive of Mai's calmly given demand.

Sokka considered stopping, to resituate out of the odd position that demanded a crane of necks -- maybe to ask the girls what they wanted to see. But once the angry tension faded and the kiss turned into something that began to warm his skin with something other than humiliation, he was hesitant to stop, letting hunger start to seep in to the touch. He eased closer, then shifted, hands on Zuko's chest in an attempt to move them without breaking the kiss. There were plenty of pillows to ease him back against, coaxing his legs to stretch instead of cross so that Sokka could place a knee between them. With the movement, he wasn't quite able to keep their mouths together and they slipped apart in an awkward moment. "Sorry," Sokka mumbled sheepishly.

Zuko flushed, shifted a little against the pillows until he found himself comfortable, shook his head. "It's okay," he murmured back, knees pressing against Sokka's leg instinctually, nervous to have his touch so close to... important bits.

"More like teenaged girls really," Suki whispered, cupping a hand around her mouth and Mai's ear. "Were we ever this awkward?"

"I wasn't," Mai murmured back, settling in more comfortably and letting her feet prop up on the armoire in front of them. "But he always was. They're doing better than I thought anyway, I was sure someone would have lost an eye by now." Her words were harsh but her eyes were intrigued, watching carefully as the boys shifted, giving them a nice view as Sokka curled over the now half-sprawled Fire Lord.

The tribesman hesitated then, stomach twisting a little with nerves as he met Zuko's eyes again. Sokka's gaze wandered briefly down to the juncture of Zuko's robe which was slowly being pulled open with their movement -- only to quickly dart back up. With a jerky movement, Sokka moved in again, pressing a kiss briefly to Zuko's mouth, then to his jaw and then near his ear, nuzzling into his hair. "This is... so weird..." he whispered with flushed lips against Zuko's neck. "But... you still..." He hesitated, kissed a little harder, gaining tiny grains of confidence. "You still feel really good..."

"Definitely weird," Zuko agreed, lips barely moving as he breathed his answer. "But definitely good." His head arched back, allowing Sokka's mouth to easily find the tender stretch of throat that begged to be touched. He let a husky moan or two slip from his lips, partly because he suspected that the girls would like to hear his reactions and partly because it did simply feel good.

"How far should we make them go?" Suki was whispering, not quite bothering to hide the note of excitement that colored her voice.

"I think they may just figure that out on their own," Mai replied with something like amusement in her voice. She rested an arm across the back of Suki's seat to ease closer, taking some of the strain from their quiet, whispered words. "You know they'll take it pretty far without us saying anything." If the two men thought they were hiding anything about the tense, unspoken attraction between them, they were even dumber than their partners originally thought.

The quiet sounds from Zuko's throat, if intended only for the benefit of the girls, had more effect on Sokka than they probably should have. They made shivers work up his spine, made his belly heat. They made it easier to not forget but perhaps ignore the fact that the girls were watching and instead focus on the fact that they insisted that this is what they wanted to see. Slowly Sokka was relaxing to the point of being able to 'use his imagination' which translated in his head to 'do whatever you want.'

Zuko's skin tasted and felt different than a woman's but his nature wasn't unfamiliar -- steely muscle disguised under a more delicate, supine frame. As he relaxed slowly, he let desire guide him, let his lips press more firmly against throat that arched to welcome him. Brushed lighter at the bob that moved under his mouth, the slight bristle of his chin brushing in the hollow of Zuko's throat.

When Zuko tossed his head to the side, biting back a moan as Sokka's mouth found a particularly sensitive bit of skin, his eyes, gone just a bit glassy, met Mai's over Sokka's shoulder and he blinked and flushed, embarrassed that she should see him this way with another person, never mind that it had been the girls' idea in the first place. He only hoped neither would change their minds or judge the boys having -too- much fun to be allowed to continue.

He looked away from their audience, pressing his lips to Sokka's ear, letting a huff of hot breath precede his words. "Help me take this off," he asked, tugging at the front of his robe. It was already becoming too warm for silk, too warm for anything beyond skin.

"O-okay," Sokka murmured back, fingers hesitating, then finding the tie at Zuko's waist. He glanced at the girls, waited for the nod of approval that started his fumbling fingers again. Sash was tossed aside and skin revealed, Sokka's breath catching a bit to realize that Zuko was naked under the thin silk. A roughened hand brushed down Zuko's side to his hip, not bothering to toss away the robe but instead just letting it fall under them as Zuko's arms slid from the sleeves.

A breath to weigh his options and take in the flushed, pale skin beneath him and Sokka was suddenly again kissing his mouth and hands were wide over ribs and chest and sliding underneath. Mai's dark brows lifted as she watched the dark, lithe man press her husband into the pillows, hands splaying up Zuko's spine beneath them. "That's more like it," she murmured to Suki with a quiet chuckle.

"Wow, he's bendy," Suko blinked, cocking her head to see the way Zuko's back was arching, bent over Sokka's hands, lifting his hips entirely above the bed, pressing firmly into Sokka's body, his own hands twisted in the silk of his discarded robe. He was panting faintly into Sokka's mouth now, the flush that had begun in his cheeks spread down his throat and across his chest, leaving him lightheaded and more than a little aroused.

A groan reached the girls' ears, this time Sokka's voice as his wide hands groped at Zuko's back, then lower, finding firm, tense muscle to squeeze before he could think better of it. They were tangled now and pressed together in strange angles at the hips but it left nothing to the imagination with Sokka's firm cock pressed tight in the dip of the other's hipbone, if smothered by a few layers of fabric. He wanted to touch Zuko's but their female companions hadn't given any boundaries -- inside or outside of what was permitted or desired and at the moment he was a little afraid to actually go that far, especially because he didn't want the girls to decide to put an end to things too early. So instead he rubbed an idle palm at Zuko's hip and broke their lips with a quiet gasp before his hungry mouth relocated to shoulder, teeth scraping, biting in the muscled curve there, then dragging down, tasting collarbone and chest with a wild sort of determination even as he ground lightly against Zuko's hip, panted faintly.

Mai leaned close to whisper directly in Suki's ear. "I'll make you a bet that your boy ends up on the bottom."

Suki sucked in a little gasp, as though offended by such a suggestion, but immediately offered a wry smirk and a quirk of her brow. "You're only deluding yourself if you think Lord Moans Like a Girl is gonna get the better of my Tribesman. I'll take that bet. Terms?"

Zuko cried out, as if on cue, when Sokka's teeth closed on a stiffened nipple, one hand leaving the blankets to claw at the younger man's back, leaving marks that would assuredly raise to angry welts within moments. His arousal rubbed naked against Sokka's stomach now, as Sokka's pressed tight against his thigh, and it was the sweetest sort of torture, the hard warmth of the Water Tribesman's washboard abdomen, almost perfect, but not quite enough-- not when Zuko knew what his hands might feel like, work-roughed and firm, skilled from boomerang and blade.

Mai's characteristic dark, thin smirk answered Suki's bold one and the arm behind the younger girl's neck instead slid lower to circle her shoulders. "The loser can do the winner a favor while we enjoy our little show," she suggested in a husky whisper in the other girl's ear. "Ty Lee's told me how good you Kyoshi girls are with your tongues."

A furtive glance was tossed at the girls, fear rippling through Sokka as he saw them whispering so conspiratorially. He took the opportunity though to fumble for the front of his trousers even as he nipped, sucked at Zuko's stiff, warm nipple. He snuck a relieving, comforting rub to his stifled cock, inspiring a deep groan into Zuko's chest. It was almost painful to force his hands back to the bed, then busied them with Zuko's skin again, sweeping dangerously close to the heavy need between his thighs, then up to pinch, rub at the nipple his mouth had abandoned in favor of sucking, tonguing at an ear. "Do... do you think they're actually gonna let us... I mean, gods I wanna... Fuck, I wanna suck you off, Zuko..." he groaned so quietly in the other man's ear, an embarrassing admission for his hearing only.

Sokka's words were a sultry tease despite his shame at speaking them aloud, and Zuko coughed to cover a deep moan, his ability to breathe coming with some degree of difficulty as Sokka continued his assault on Zuko's chest. He clutched at Sokka's shoulders with frustration when the other man's fingers grazed low on his stomach, muscle clenching with untouched desire. "I-- don't know," he managed, a hiss of breath. "But if something doesn't happen down there and --soon--, I'm not gonna care enough to wait for permission."

"Done," Suki answered with a grin, offering Mai her hand for a quick deal-sealing shake. Then, a moment later, she cast the older girl another curious look. "Ty Lee -told- you?" she wondered. "Or -showed- you."

Mai shrugged, fingers idly finding the tiny ties that held Suki's dress at the shoulder, undoing them with one deft tug and acting as though she'd done nothing of the sort. "She hasn't -shown- me since before she joined your little troupe," Mai replied. "But I guess it takes practice to make it to the championships."

It was too much for Sokka -- but he was just a little too well trained to keep going without at least -some- kind of affirmation that they weren't just supposed to do some kissing to please their female companions before they were expected to perform separate from one another. "Um--" he started, sitting up suddenly and looked over at the girls just in time to see Mai's hand slide under the collar of Suki's dress. Every possible thought drained from his head at that moment and all he could do was gape. He'd thought he couldn't get any harder than he currently was. Clearly he'd been mistaken.

Mai rolled her eyes, now effectively cuddled up to Suki's side with fingers brushing lightly at her collarbone. "Look, we already said 'use your imagination' and 'naked and touching'. How much more permission do you need? Zuko, stop being such a priss and take some initiative."

"H-hey, I'm not--," Zuko frowned, his words and voice dangerously close to pouting. But he took heed of Mai's instructions and slid both hands around Sokka's hips, dipping slender fingers past the tribesman's loosened waist band to grip with some urgency at Sokka's muscled ass. He groaned aloud, not bothering to stifle his voice this time as he pressed upward, trapping them cock to cock, hot and hungry. "Suck me off," he whispered, "--now--," the demand was clipped and quiet, hissed through teeth already biting at Sokka's ear.

"You too, Sokka," Suki chided, clearly not about to be outdone in this game she and Mai had begun. If she was bothered by the older girl's roving hand, she showed no sign --indeed only shifted a bit closer, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Don't tell me you're going to let some Fire Nation royals tell you what to do," she taunted, shaking her head with mock disappointment.

Sokka looked like a trapped animal, cornered in the middle of the hunt -- wide eyes darting from Zuko's hungry and insistent face to Suki's expectant one. "B-but--" His brain was overloading and forming anything resembling words was incredibly difficult. The finally direct pressure of aching heat against heat wasn't helping, Sokka's hips grinding hard against Zuko's, rubbing them together roughly with a huff of breath and a choked moan. "I-- what if I -want- to...?" he managed but his words were hardly a challenge to his girlfriend's voice but rather came out as a whining plea.

Mai smirked, let her hand slide deeper under the fabric of Suki's dress to brush over a supple breast with a faint, teasing squeeze.

Suki gasped faintly, cheeks coloring in indignation and just a little more pleasure. "Oh, honestly, Sokka," she breathed, frustrated but half-distracted as she pressed just a little closer to the other girl, not discouraging her touch. 

" _Sokka_ ," Zuko demanded his attention, voice carrying a distinct note of desperation. "-Please-?"

Though he'd been staring from the corner of his eye at the little squirm and the smirk on Mai's face as Suki blushed and moved closer -- at Zuko's voice, his attention snapped back to the impatient glare waiting beneath him. "Y-Yeah," he said quickly. Maybe he'd get flack for it later but she wasn't going to actually stop him at the moment -- and presently, that's all that really mattered. And so, managing to gather his wits, he resituated, shifted his absolutely -throbbing- erection to a more comfortable position and settled quickly with a nudge to part Zuko's thighs. He glanced up at the other, breath quick and nervous and then a kiss at navel, at hip, at juncture of thigh. And then blushing impossibly hot, to the tips of his ears and down his neck, Sokka allowed his tongue to drag from base to tip along the underside of Zuko's cock where it lay against his stomach.

"Mmm, now that's nice," Mai hummed quietly, settling in more and more comfortably. Her arm hugged lightly at Suki's shoulders while the other hand beneath her dress started to tease in earnest, delicate, perfectly manicured fingers tracing, circling a nipple as they watched Sokka curl over Zuko's heat, taste him with a hungry but uncertain manner. Mai nuzzled just lightly into Suki's hair, breath warm there and brushing her ear. "We're halfway to my win, I think," she murmured, smirked when Sokka's lips slid over her husband's visibly dripping tip with a muffled groan.

"That-- that doesn't count," Suki protested, biting at her lip as Mai teased her slowly, fingers moving beneath the fabric of her dress. "Sokka is still-- clearly in control," she waved vaguely, but closed her eyes with a hum when Mai's breath washed over her cheek.

"A-ah!" Zuko choked out, clutching suddenly at Sokka's hair, barely able to contain himself from thrusting upward hard and fast into Sokka's hot, wet mouth. "Oh, gods, Sokka, that's... that's so good," he groaned, not bothering to censor himself when clearly everyone present had no issue with hearing his voice, and, indeed, it felt that much better for -him- to let out the low moans that Sokka's mouth inspired with every movement. "Pl--ease... don't stop..."

"I mean, just listen to him," Suki was whispering, her lips grazing Mai's ear lobe and the gold hoop that hung there. "-Begging- to be touched."

Mai gave a faint chuckle, lashes low and turning her head just a bit, letting cheeks brush lightly. "Your Tribesman *would* be begging but his mouth's a little full -- servitude does that," she teased back, tweaking Suki's nipple smartly. Then she moved her eyes from the sight before them for a moment, palm sliding full against the warmth and weight of Suki's breast, squeezing with just a hint of aggression. "This was a very good idea, don't you think?" she purred, her other hand stroking fingertips lightly up and down the other's slender neck. The background sound of Zuko's moans and the wet grunts of Sokka's mouth only inspired Mai's smirk thinner and wider.

Abandon had set in -- if Suki wanted him to stop, she would make sure he knew. As it was, she appeared to be making herself more than comfortable and if she had any complaints about the situation, she was too distracted at the moment to voice them. The only regret that Sokka had at the moment, as he strove to take Zuko as deep as possible, blind desire making up for lack of experience, was the regret that he wasn't able to watch what was going on on the other side of the room. He fully expected the girls to make that fact up to them, but at the moment he was focused enough on drawing the moans out of Zuko's throat and feeling the pull on his hair that he didn't look over at the girls. Instead he was licking at Zuko's tip around panting breaths and just... just aching... A thought occurred to him and with Suki focused elsewhere, he tugged at the front of his trousers, only a little distracted from his task and sucking apologetically at Zuko's foreskin as he released himself with some effort. He groaned deep with relief, letting Zuko slide into his tight lips again as he took himself in hand, stroking hard and shuddering heavily as Zuko's flavor dripped on his tongue.

Lucky for him, Suki -didn't- notice; between Mai's nails on her throat and the way she so skillfully palmed at her breast, the younger woman was, for the moment, thoroughly entranced. "If you win," she breathed, head tilted back, throat exposed, lips grazing Mai's jaw. "What sort of 'favor' will you ask for? Tell me." Her own hand was already reaching, sliding up Mai's silk clad leg, not quite delving beneath the fabric, but clearly interested to explore what smooth skin might be waiting for her touch. 

"Mmm," Mai sighed in response and her hand moved from Suki's throat, smoothing down her arm and to her side, finding the second tie of the dress on her hip. She plucked it free and let the fabric slide naturally, exposing just the dip of throat, letting cool night air brush her skin. "It's been a long time since I had a woman's skill pleasure me...." she hummed, turned a little. Her hand moved from Suki's breast, slid up her chest, parting fabric just a little more as it went. Then thumb was tracing the fine line of her jaw and finally the fullness of the other girl's lips -- arguably her most beautiful trait, Mai mused. She watched the pouting 'o' as she brushed her thumb across Suki's lower lip. "I'd love to see what this can do," she purred, brushed fingertips over the warrioress's mouth. "So soft."

Suki hummed in answer, pleased and flattered by Mai's words, her touch, knew the stoic woman offered compliments rarely and with reluctance. "I might be out of practice," she warned, her tone teasing though she kissed at Mai's fingers, drew one, then another briefly into her mouth, warm pink tongue lathed at pale skin, slid suggestively between the digits before pulling back with a smirk. "How long has it been since a woman let you come into her?" she wondered. "I'm sure your Fire Lord's wealth has bought you a fancy toy or two..." 

"Eh..." Mai shrugged, her tone lackluster but her sharp eyes appreciated and drank in the sight of Suki's lips kissing, teasing at her fingers. "My standards are pretty high..." With this said, she eased closer, her own lips brushing lightly over the younger girl's, fingers instead brushing cheek and throat.

"After me, they'll be even higher," Suki purred, "I hope your husband is up to the challenge." Their kiss was slow, languid and unhurried, Suki concerned only with giving Mai a hint of what her lips were capable of. And it might have lasted longer had not the moment been interrupted by said young Fire Lord, the Water Tribesman's name a cry on his flushed lips. Suki glanced over, drawn first by the sound and then by the movement of her boyfriend's hand between his own thighs. 

"Sokka!" she snapped, "Don't you dare finish in your own hand! You can do that at home!"

Presently, Sokka cringed so deeply that he very nearly choked himself, fingers jerking obediently, if reluctantly away. He would have scowled if his mouth weren't so otherwise busy, torn between irritation at her ordering him and complete, incapacitating frustration at the denial of pleasure. He groaned deep and aggravated around Zuko, focusing all of his discontent, all of that impossible keen arousal into working the other man. Fingers curled tight around his base, tongue lashed and mouth sucked hard -- not so much skilled as it was *desperate*. Desperate to feel Zuko come between his lips and to make him return the favor -- he needed the touch of something hot and wet and he needed it *now*. The unabashed lust was clear in his eyes when he turned them up to watch the other's face, squeezing with his trigger-itchy fingers.

Mai chuckled in Suki's ear, kissing lightly there as she watched the boys from the corner of her eye, nuzzled into the Kyoshi girl's soft, fluffy hair. "So well trained," she snickered. Her hand was again in her barely-on dress, wandering again over breast and then to soft, silky stomach, touches hidden by equally soft fabric. "So how much are you enjoying this?" she wondered and fingers found the edge of Suki's panties, slipped deftly inside with light touches to test the warmth and wetness she found there.

"Very much," Suki answered honestly, though her eyes were closed as Mai's fingers grazed stiff curls and she shifted with a sigh, spreading her knees wider beneath the layered skirts, humming pleasantly as the older woman's fingers dipped lower. "You're very... distracting," she murmured, not at all a complaint. 

Meanwhile, Zuko was very nearly thrashing beneath the frustrated Water Tribesman, groaning and clutching at his hair, thrusting with as much freedom as Sokka's grip allowed, gasping with the other's sudden vigor. "Sokka..." he whined, trying to stave off the heat pooling quickly, thighs tightening with the disintegration of Zuko's control. 

Mai's brow suddenly furrowed, looking sharply at the scene which she'd just been complimenting. "You boys are so violent and noisy," she complained. "Zuko, stop being so greedy and take a turn. Sokka's turning purple." 

"Wh-what--?" came the gasp of disbelief from the bed.

The dark-haired girl lowered her voice, not quite looking away but brushing her cheek against Suki's hair as she slid a pair of fingers, carefully, gently between her wet lips, exploring her with a slow touch. "Look what a mess they are already and just barely started." Chiding, teasing but also fond.

"Boys," Suki agreed, a shake of her head with a smile and a roll of the eyes, the single word echoed with a huff of breath as Mai's touch slipped across sweet, swollen places, and she hummed, a stifled moan, her toes curling into the pillows at her feet. "No-- ah... no technique, no delicacy at all."

"Oh, gods," Zuko swore, aching sharply as he bit his lip and pulled Sokka mouth away from his indignant arousal. "She's trying to kill me," he decided as he dragged Sokka up the length of his body, took a breath and rolled them over, frowning with frustrated determination as he quickly yanked Sokka's already loosened slacks halfway down his calves and sliding between the Tribesman's thighs, set immediately to work, taking up Sokka's neglected length with finger and thumb, squeezing a little, stroking with his thumb as he licked, then licked again, dipping his tongue into Sokka's already dripping slit. Seeming to find the other boy's flavor acceptable, Zuko gave a quiet huff of breath and opened his throat. 

"Oh--fuck!" Sokka's voice cracked in an undignified manner, torn with disbelief as he curled forward, grabbing at Zuko's shoulders with a vocal gasp. His breath came in seething hisses between his teeth, just as violent as Mai had criticized but completely unable to help it with the unexpected turn of events. He curled in enough that his nose brushed Zuko's dark hair, then fingers raked through it, grasping at fistfulls as his hips trembled in the intense effort not to jerk far too forcefully into that unbelievable heat. "Oh f... unnhh--Zuko--that's--it's so hot," he finally settled on, not a complaint but rather a delighted groan.

Mai just rolled her eyes again, let her head drop to watch for a while as she rested against Suki's shoulder. Almost idly, she continued her slow stroking, delicate fingers feeling out Suki's most intimate places, sliding once over her clit just to feel the shiver before moving again lower, unhurried and enjoying the frustrated, determined expression on Zuko's face as he filled his mouth again and again. 

If not quite torture, then it was definitely something very near it: the sudden cessation of stimulation, the way Zuko's face had heated so quickly as to near completely destroy any sense of calm, the way Sokka groaned and shook beneath him, both an instant turn on and a painful reminder that with the roles reversed, all that was left to him was the brush of pillows against his heavy and oh-so-neglected arousal. And so, not unlike Sokka had minutes earlier, Zuko began to channel that shuddering frustration into the task at hand, mindful that he might, once more, be stopped by a word from either female, and, against his instinct, he -would- obey, under the threat of some unspoken, but likely horrible punishment. 

For his part, Sokka was somewhat afraid that he was going to die. He fell back against the sheets, unable to keep himself upright, though the pillows supported his shoulders enough that he was still able to watch down the length of his body as Zuko's determined mouth worked him rough and hot. "Oh gods..." he moaned deeply, freely. This was a luxury he wasn't often allowed and though Suki was skilled enough when she offered such decadence, Sokka was immediately certain that there was nothing that could compare to a firebender's mouth. He gripped at the sheets and at Zuko's hair, involuntarily rolling up into that perfect mouth, head falling back with freely dropped moans. "Zuko... unnnh..."

Lips kissed at Suki's ear and her neck, fingers moving through her wet heat in the hidden folds of her dress. Thin brows arched, those fingers first teasing at her entrance and then letting one slip carefully inside, sliding easily in her excited wetness. "Mmmm..." Mai hummed in her ear. "You're so tight... do you ever let him in here?" she wondered, sighing happily as she explored the warm, soft inside as thoroughly as she had without.

"Hmm," Suki smirked, allowing Mai her teasing simply because her touch felt too good to stop. "On occasion," she answered with a wry grin. "When he's been good." A low moan slipped from her tongue and she bucked her hips into Mai's touch, a momentary loss of self control that shot a bright pink flush through her cheeks. "He's very good when I let him..." she continued with a husky purr. "Interested in proving yourself better?"

"What do you have in mind?" Mai replied as she let a second finger slide inside Suki's tight folds, stroking her with a come-hither motion. A kiss to the younger girl's throat. "Interested in more than the touch of my hand...?"

Their conversation went unheard and unnoticed by the boys, Zuko far too intent on wringing every bit of pleasure he could from Sokka's body, anxious to finish him, to selfishly return to the neglected ache still hanging between his own legs. Determined too, even if he wouldn't admit it, to hear Sokka cry out under his touch, to prove to both Mai and the boy beneath him that his skills went beyond firebending and looking pretty.

And cry out Sokka did -- his back arched and body writhed, panting heavily as he clung to Zuko's shoulders and his toes curled tightly. Zuko's name was a mantra on his lips, from quiet murmurs to hissing exclamations. It was too good -- and with the pleasure that he'd managed to sneak upon himself as he'd done this to Zuko, with how impossibly turned on he was by the entire situation, it was just too much and he couldn't last. "Shit -- Zuko -- I'm -- I can't -- Suki, I'm gonna --"

"Oh for spirit's sake, Sokka! Just do it!" Suki's words were a burst of frustrated exclamation, half-annoyed to be distracted from Mai's sweet touch, though once her eyes were on Sokka's writhing form, she found she couldn't quite look away. Not when the young Fire Lord was so skillfully taking him into his mouth, tongue and lips and throat all working furiously to bring the younger man to a completion that seemed about ready to tear Sokka apart. She bit her lip, heard herself moan, and found Mai's wrist, pushing the other woman's fingers deeper-- not enough, not nearly enough, but still sending shivers across her skin and a warmth into her belly.

A quiet, hungry moan was in Suki's ear, Mai's breath warm, arm curling tighter around her. She easily took Suki's lead, pushing deeper, as deep as possible. The space was tight and might have been easier going if she'd removed Suki's panties but there was something exciting about working her under her clothes, starting to thrust fingers slow and hard, letting her thumb brush absently at more sensitive places. There was a shared tension between them, pressed together, Mai's hair tickling her neck as they watched the impending completion of shivering flesh before them.

Sokka's chest was heaving, chin tucked against it, struggling to keep his eyes open in the onslaught of sensation tearing at him. With thighs parted wide, hips rolled up harder, challenging Zuko's determined mouth, pushing himself deeper, unable to stop. The smoldering, desperate need and force he found on Zuko's face was only that much better, drinking in the sight of him even as he groaned, gasped, shook. "Fuck -- Zuko -- please -- AH --" Teeth clamped together, a strangled sound torn from Sokka's throat as he gripped rough at Zuko's hair, pulling as control was ripped away and he was pulsing so hard and deep into Zuko's mouth. He shuddered violently, falling back with throaty gasps as he pumped with abandon into the other's mouth, gasping his name incoherently, completely lost to anything but the tight, wet heat of Zuko's mouth and the incredible relief crashing through him.

It was difficult not to smirk deeply at the rough treatment Zuko was getting, Mai watching with a dark sort of pleasure that was no secret as his hair was pulled and limits pressed with Sokka's bucking hips. When he was finally tugged away from Sokka's satisfaction, she could see and recognize the expression that went with the first experience of getting a mouthful. "Don't you dare spit that out, Zuko," she warned, her voice sharp but low with pleasure. She nuzzled into Suki's neck, fingers thrusting deep and offered him a smile when he looked her way.

An audible whine sounded from Zuko's throat as he sat halfway up, one hand supporting and the back of the other hand held to his mouth, Sokka's pleasure already dripping in thick rivulets down his chin. Nevertheless, he furrowed his brow and swallowed, obedient as ever. It wasn't that the taste was -bad-, it was only unexpected, and -different- and a little startling, and he tried to express this all through the look he gave Mai as he wiped his lips, a quiet gasp once his mouth was empty again.

"O-ohh," Suki hummed, spreading her knees just a little farther as she watched Zuko clean his face, shivering as he licked the last of her Tribesman's come from his fingers. "He's a very good listener, isn't he?" she grinned, clutching lightly at the fabric over Mai's thighs as she slowly fucked herself onto the older girl's fingers. "What do you think will happen next?"

"Well, I don't think your Tribesman has much chance of winding up on top now," Mai remarked in response. She paused long enough to finally push Suki's panties down to her knees, offering much better conditions to work in as she slid three fingers in, her own heat pulsing with delight at the tight slickness that she pushed into. With a lull in the boys' activity, she took the moment to flick open Suki's dress just enough to reveal one breast. "He doesn't look like he's up for much of anything." She snickered as she dipped low enough to lick at the flesh she'd exposed, tongue flicking rough at the instantly firming nipple.

Mai may have had a point, as Sokka was shivering and rubbing at his face, trying to catch his breath for a long moment before he was able to look at Zuko again. "S-sorry," he managed, grimacing sheepishly as he wiped away a stray drop from Zuko's cheek. "Uhh... that was... amazing..." he groaned.

"Don't be sorry," Zuko answered, voice a hungry rumble in his chest, "Just... help me out a little here." The young lord's own arousal had flagged somewhat from the sudden shock of nearly-choking on another man's seed, but this didn't distract him entirely, nor did it make his own desire for physical attention any less. He cast Mai another look, as though to ask if she was happy now, but his attention was caught and derailed by the sight before him, Mai's slender fingers vanished beneath fabrics and the girl in her hold tensing and squirming with pleasure.

"The game's not over yet, m'Lady," Suki huffed, forcing a smirk to her flushed lips. A moment later she was tossing her head back with a fully voiced cry, legs spread wide to take Mai's fingers as deep as they would go, hands clutching at whatever they could reach. "A-ahh!-- Sokka!"

The Tribesman startled almost violently at the sound, nearly sliding off the silky sheets. But it did serve to shake him from his heavy afterglow and draw his now rapt attention to the girls across the room and -- and -- "Oh shit," he gaped, frozen. It was only the laws of nature that prevented him from getting instantly hard again although no refractory period could prevent the electric thrill that shot through him as he watched his girlfriend squirm and flush, imagining what Mai's fingers were doing under her dress. "Oh my god."

Mai scowled a little at this new tactic even as she herself shivered inside at the delighted sounds that Suki provided as she stroked hard at her insides. She sucked mercilessly at the other girl's nipple, tongue lashing as she worked her fingers ever deeper, ignoring the boys' eyes on them. "Fighting dirty," she remarked when she came up for a breath and to nuzzled in to Suki's hair close enough to deliver a bite to her neck, just below her ear.

"Damn right, I am," Suki hissed when she'd found her voice again, skin shivering with the sharp, perfect pain of Mai's teeth on her throat. "Don't think I'll just roll over without a fight." A pause and her fingers were on Mai's arm, coaxing her movements to continue. "But maybe if you asked nicely..."

"I'm not good at asking nicely," Mai replied, nipped sharply at an ear with a sharp drive of her fingers into Suki's wet heat. "Besides, I didn't say I didn't like it." With this, Mai seemed to be done with banter and she was moving, making her position one with more control. He free hand pressed Suki's shoulder to the seat, her dress falling open more to let Mai's mouth return to her breasts, merciless tongue and teeth set to torture and turn those moans that were for show into sharp, genuine cries. If she wanted to be noisy, Mai would make her scream.

"Holy crap," Zuko decided, sliding up behind Sokka to rest his chin on the younger man's shoulder, joining in in the entranced observation of the scene laid out so sweetly before them. His arms slid almost unconsciously around Sokka's shoulders, palms smoothing over his bare chest, rubbing there as he pressed close to Sokka's back. His own near-forgotten arousal jumped to life, tucked between them, tight against Sokka's tailbone. His mouth found Sokka's shoulder, kissing a line up his throat to nibble at his ear. Then, a hiss of hot breath and a tongue lathed across soft skin and Zuko spoke. "If you keep ignoring me, I will tell anyone who listens about the time I caught you with your boomerang between your thighs and the Avatar's lemur watching."

Sokka turned his head toward Zuko's voice but his eyes wouldn't be torn from what he was watching. No way. "Hey! You promised you'd never... this... I'm not ignoring you!" he finally settled on. He did have predicament though -- how to turn all the way around without moving his frame of vision. Finally with considerable effort he managed to tear himself away, turning to push Zuko onto his back, planting knees on either side of his hips. Curling over the other to nip at throat and jaw, he was just able to see, to sneak glances at Suki's spread thighs and the fabric that was starting to creep away as their movement became rougher, as his girlfriend writhed and bucked onto Mai's fingers. "S-seriously just... fuck," he groaned, paused to bite at Zuko's neck. "If I knew this was an option, I would have suggested it years ago...!" Another irritating pause, Sokka driven to distraction by Suki's loud moans, then another bite, Sokka's hands again on Zuko's skin, rubbing down his chest toward his tortured cock. "Zuko..." he murmured, kissed at jaw as his grip returned to the heat between them, stroking lightly once. "You should... you should let me, you know... do you," he purred, paused to lick his lips. The roiling heat that was building in his middle promised that it wouldn't be long before he would be capable of such a thing. "I bet the girls would love it..."

Zuko groaned, shifting into Sokka's teasing touch, almost -almost- found himself agreeing to Sokka's suggestion without a thought, whatever the other boy said, if only he kept doing that this time instead of stopping halfway through. The words died on Zuko's tongue, however, when his brain finally processed just what Sokka was suggesting. "Wait, what?" he began, lifting a brow and propping himself up onto both elbows, pushing the Tribesman back enough to stare incredulously, only briefly distracted by the action still happening beyond Sokka's shoulders. "Wh-- I mean no way! Why should I have to... you know." He glared pointedly between them. "You still -owe- me." 

Blue eyes blinked with genuine innocence, seeming surprised at the vehemence in Zuko's reaction. "Huh? Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to deliver!" he protested defensively. "It's not like there's only one way to get there!"

"Fine then," Zuko answered, challenge in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips, "Let me do -you- and we'll get there -that- way."

Sokka's surprise instantly shifted into a deep scowl and his fingers ceased all ministration as his arms cross over his chest. "No!"

"Why not?" Zuko shot back with exasperation, annoyed to find Sokka's touch leaving his skin, but not yet desperate enough to give in to the younger boy's demands. 

When Sokka spoke again, his voice had risen to a level of almost-shouting. "Because I do that every day!" he matched Zuko's exasperation and upped the ante with some indignance.

Mai's touch had slowed considerably, a brow arching at the scene that was unfolding.

"Well then you're used to it!" Zuko argued, not even bothering to take notice of how easily this bit of information could otherwise be used as precious ammunition in the battle against Sokka's masculinity.

Sokka's scowl deepened but then he managed a devious sneer and changed tactics -- his touch returned to Zuko's nethers but only as a teasing squeeze to his balls. He ducked in closer, licked once at Zuko's chest. "And you'll get used to it real quick," he shot back, then darted in to bite roughly at the other's neck in the beginning of an attack that worked it's way up his throat in rough, sucking kisses.

Zuko groaned with the sudden assault of sensation, everywhere but where he really wanted it and his arms clamped tight around Sokka's shoulders, one leg hooking his knee and with a surge of strength, rocked them over, using the momentum to roll Sokka onto -his- back. His hands bit at Sokka's arms, pinning him down and smirking over him, admiring the flush to his cheeks and the way his hair spread out from his face in a dark tangle. "I might," he admitted. "But I can't wait that long.... Besides, you look so good like this. I'll bet -they'll- like it better with me on top." 

"Dammit," Sokka snapped but his attention was poor, a part of his brain distracted by the sounds that Suki was continuing to make. Every sense in his body was urging his cock to harden again and he was *almost* there it was just happening slowly. He pursed his lips and snatched to grab for the back of Zuko's head, dragging him close, forehead to forehead. "You won't be able to keep up with me," he challenged in a quiet growl.

"But won't it be fun to try?" Zuko hummed, tilting his chin down just enough to curl his tongue, a hot swipe across Sokka's lips. Then, a hand was at Sokka's shoulder, coaxing him to roll over onto his stomach. "Turn over and just look at the view you'll have..."

He was still a little hesitant, still eyeing Zuko suspiciously -- but he let the other coax him to turn over and found himself blinking at the perfect view he had of their partners. Suki's dress had fallen open, her thighs spread wide and welcoming Mai's expertly working fingers to slide deep, in and out, bringing moans and cries to his girlfriend's lips, head tossed back and hands gripping, breasts flushed and heaving. Mai glanced at them from her place at Suki's breast, tongue flicking obscenely and she smirked deviously when she caught Sokka's eye and did something with her fingers that made Suki's frame stiffen and voice suddenly rise. 

"Uh..." was the best Sokka could come up with and he felt everything in him rushing to his groin.

"Heh," Zuko answered, satisfied that he'd meet with little further argument now that Sokka's attention was well and truly riveted. Still... just to be sure... He slid over the Tribesman's body, lowering himself enough to let him feel the press of Zuko's unattended arousal, and left a trail of hot kisses from between his shoulder blades, up his neck and to the soft skin just behind Sokka's ear. "If you last through it, I'll let you do me after," he promised, a whisper from smiling lips. "However you want it."

A shudder rippled down Sokka's spine to the heated point of contact at his tailbone, unable to keep himself from turning his head just a little to welcome Zuko's mouth. The promise was a good one -- even if he knew it was unlikely that he *would* last through it, it sent a hot thrill through him. And the more he felt Zuko's cock rubbing lightly against him, watched the slow, torturous pumping of Mai's fingers and the pleased, predatory way she was watching them... the more he wasn't just ready to give in but was thinking about it with a growing arousal and desire. When Suki did that to him, she was completely in control, had the full advantage but with Zuko inside him he would actually have some control, knew what it would feel like for him to buck back onto Zuko's cock and force him deep...

"I think your wife left something for us on the table, by the fruit..." he mumbled, shifting his hips slightly.

"I have a feeling I just won," Mai purred in Suki's ear, relentless still in her assault.

Suki groaned, not in response to Mai's words, but her continued actions. If the older woman's intent was to make her not care about the bet any longer, than she was definitely succeeding. Suki clutched at her robes, nails snagging in the fine fabric, toes curling against the pillows at her feet. Though Mai's eyes flitted between her face and the boys, Suki's attention was riveted on Mai when her eyes weren't squeezed shut in concentration.

While Sokka watched, mouth hanging open somewhat, Zuko slipped away, leaving a chill where his heated skin had touched Sokka's. He returned shortly however, small ceramic jar in hand and a hazy look in his eye as he leaned over the Tribesman's body once more, nipping lightly at his ear. "Up on your knees?" he purred, meeting Mai's gaze over Sokka's shoulder with a satisfied and knowing smirk.

Sokka grumbled faintly, wordlessly under his breath but his skin was anxious for shared heat, for Zuko's touch and demand. He wasn't sure if it was a relief or an irritation that felt over the fact that he was quite prepared for just such an activity -- Suki having insisted that he bathed *very* thoroughly for their evening with the royal couple. He obeyed, flushing dark as he cast a glance over his shoulder, only a little nervous. "Hurry," he murmured to the other, the word not a begrudging one but genuinely wanting -- he wanted to feel Zuko inside before Suki was finished, wanted to feel him hilted when he watched her climax under Mai's attention.

"Mm, just a minute," Zuko coaxed, kissing idly at the back of Sokka's neck before pulling back to open the jar, slicking his fingers with the contents and humming deep in his throat as he began gently to explore the tight ring of muscle beneath Sokka's tailbone. "Let me in," he whispered into Sokka's skin, hot mouth dipping to lathe encouragingly between shivering shoulder blades.

In spite of himself, Sokka moaned quietly, pressing his cheek into the silky sheets, the first brushes of Zuko's fingers making his stomach flutter as his body realized what was planned somewhat after his brain had. He supposed it was something of a blessing that his body knew that what was coming would be good and encouraged his re-heating erection as he took a shuddering breath and forced himself to relax for Zuko's attention.

With a pleased sigh, the young firebender slid first one finger, then a second into the welcoming warmth of Sokka's body, felt the first instinctual clench of muscle, then added a third finger, stretching him further when he relaxed enough to allow it. "Good," he breathed, voice husky with excitement.

Mai's touch was slow, neglectful as she watched Zuko carefully prepare the other man, kissed at his skin sweetly. She found herself anxious with anticipation of it, of seeing Sokka moan and writhe under her husband's skill. "Look," she whispered to Suki, pushed the woman's head up with fingers threaded in her hair to force her to watch. Fingers scissored deep inside her as they watched Sokka bite at his lower lip, hiss quietly as Zuko worked him open.

"Nngh-- ah!" Suki groaned, arching into Mai's touch, feeling only the faintest disappointment that her boyfriend had lost her their bet, but more excited by the expression she found on his face, familiar yet different while it was another who took the role she usually claimed for herself. "You win," she whispered, not sounding at all bothered and perhaps more than a little excited to learn what Mai would do next with this latest development.

"Come on," Sokka breathed, only whined a little though audible enough that the girls could hear. Zuko had found perhaps the only thing that could distract him from the women in front of them (if momentarily), eyes shut as he rocked back onto the other's fingers, proving himself ready. "Do it," he moaned.

"Mm," Zuko hummed, words escaping him as his cock jumped with Sokka's breathy demand and he nodded, though the other man couldn't see it. Gentle but insistent hands found and took Sokka's hips, angling him up just a little more, admiring the curve of his back and the shape of his ass. "Okay," Zuko breathed, rubbing at his hip, taking only a moment more to give himself a slow stroke, readying himself with Mai's faintly scented oil, shuddering as his own touch threatened to undo him then and there. But then he was steeling himself, closing his eyes just briefly to reign in his control, and with a breath, he pressed forward, careful at first, then certain as Sokka's body open up for him. "Oh gods," he gasped, shuddering as he adjusted to the feel of tight heat, the way Sokka took him in far more readily than he'd even hoped.

A strangled sound, a choked back cry, was muffled in Sokka's clenched teeth, his hands latching on to the corner of the mattress as Zuko filled him. It was different -- similar but different -- and bigger than he was accustomed to, leaving him somewhat breathless in spite of the relative ease that he was able to accept the other. He felt dizzy with arousal, eyes shutting only because they were unable to focus on anything. It was one thing when Suki did this to him -- that was kinky and humiliating (in only the best way) but this was downright taboo, another man taking him like this and he felt himself quiver inside with an unfamiliar, thrilling feeling.

With breath shuddering, Sokka weaved a set of fingers into his own hair, pressing a cheek into his own arm as he moved a little, gasped as he felt Zuko shifting in him. "So good," was all he could formulate on a moan, slowly moving, tilting his hips to find the best position, gripping at the sheets as it let Zuko slide deeper.

"Now the question is," Mai purred softly to Suki, her breasts abandoned in favor of being able to watch the second act of their show, "Do I let you come before you get on your knees to fulfill your end of our deal?" Her words teased but her fingers were earnest, thrusting deep, then shifting to stroke with rough, skilled curls of fingers that brushed all the right places. She could feel Suki's pleasure dripping down her knuckles, warming her palm and wasn't sure which was a more delightful option -- to make her scream with climax as the Fire Lord fucked her boyfriend or to deny her orgasm and force the warrioress's tongue between her own thighs.

"I-- ah!-- I don't..." Suko gasped, squirmed in Mai's grip, thoughts unfocused with pleasure, torn between wanting it to last and desperately wanting to reach her own completion. "M-Mai... just... anything you want--" she whined, undone at the Fire Lady's hands as she rarely allowed herself to be, beyond caring that they had an audience, that she had so thoroughly divested control to the other woman. 

As focused as Zuko was, his attention was still somewhat drawn by the breathy whispers being exchanged by the girls close by, and it only encouraged his desire to put on a display that was as enticing as theirs already was. "I'm going to move now," he murmured, bending low over Sokka's back so that the heat of his breath raised gooseflesh down the other's spine. He didn't wait for the answering moan from the Tribesman before taking his hips, pressing deep, pulling back with a groan of his own. "Sokka..."

With a slow gasp, Sokka's back arched up to meet Zuko's lips, trembling faintly with that first full-hilting that made his head spin. His hazy eyes were open -- just barely -- to watch his girlfriend moan and clutch at the other woman, watch the buck of her hips as she drove Mai's fingers into herself, every movement making him feel more breathless. Zuko's touch was hardly forgotten, only more enhanced by the intense arousal thrumming in his blood, making him choke on a moan as the other man started to move, to feel out the way they fit together. Again he was forced to close his eyes in the firestorm of sensation that was Zuko in him and touching him and breathing on his skin but he listened. Suki's quiet cries made his mouth water, thinking about tasting her while Zuko did this, her hands yanking his hair and demanding his tongue inside her and Zuko's hips pushing him into her heat. He was sure the women would never allow such a  
thing but the idea made his cock jump with excitement, only adding to everything that he was already experiencing, moaning as Zuko pushed into him again.

Mai smiled darkly, glanced over at her husband and the flushed, shuddering thing beneath him. Then she let her fingers slide free of Suki's heat, licked them briefly and hummed with satisfaction. "Anything, hm?" she murmured, pushing Suki's dress from one shoulder, letting it slide off. She then pulled free the cord on her own robe, silk sliding across equally soft skin. She caught Suki's chin before she could recover completely, kissed her flushed mouth soundly and bit just once as she drew back. "I want these lips between my thighs until that boy of yours is screaming my husband's name."

Suki shuddered, eyes closing just long enough to compose herself, to recover from the sudden cessation of Mai's touch, the air that licked at her bared skin. She didn't speak, couldn't bring herself to say anything with the older girl's eyes on her, with Mai's body laid out before her, ready. She didn't even nod in agreement before she was kissing at Mai's throat with the hunger of a woman starved. Mindful of the other's limited patience, Suki didn't take her time; her path was quick and hot and determined and soon skilled lips felt out the dip of a hip, the curve of a thigh. Then, a breath for preparation and she pressed in close, fingers spreading, tongue sure and darting, tasting first, lightly, flicking, then firmly, curling, tracing the swollen nub between her lips. 

A protesting sound was heard from the bed, Sokka managing a, "H-hey--" when Mai's attention ceased, but then Zuko squeezed at his hips and silenced him with a gasp. It was only as Suki slid between Mai's legs, tongue lapping that Sokka's pouting protest at the fear that the show was over faded with an, "Oh. Oh gods." And then he was gasping again and biting his own arm as Zuko sank deep and Mai's legs were parting wider to let Suki in.

"Mmm, yes," Mai breathed, bringing one foot to balance on the edge of the pillow where she lounged, leaving her thighs wide open, welcoming Suki's perfect, flushed lips and sure, confident tongue. The silk of her robe fell aside, exposing smooth, milky skin to the gentle night air. She watched down the length of her body, impressed by Suki's display as she licked into wet folds, kissed at the flesh that throbbed for her attention and sent quaking fire through Mai's belly. "Ah, you are good..." she sighed with appreciation, lifting fingers to brush at her own stiff, flushed nipple.

"Mm," Suki answered, somehow managing to make the sound both cocky and aroused at the same time, and she dove her tongue deeper, Mai's scent and taste filling her mouth, leaving her lightheaded, almost intoxicated. Fingers spread her wider, thumb grazing almost accidentally at Mai's most sensitive places, then again and it became clear that Suki was timing her touches with each thrust of her tongue.

"Good show, hm?" Zuko purred, curling over Sokka's back to breathe against his neck, lick faintly at his hairline. Despite the satisfaction so long put off, the older boy seemed content to draw out their pace, slow, almost leisurely as they watched. Between his languid and careful thrusts, however, Zuko threw in one quicker, deeper, drawing out his own voice in a quiet grunt of pleasure and reveling in the way it made Sokka squeak and shudder, thrust back against him, and for just a moment, forget the display laid out before him, turn all his attention on Zuko alone. Zuko liked that.

It was just right, Sokka had to admit to himself, tensing with pleasure as Zuko hilted himself again, slow and precise. The languid, almost teasing pace was bringing his blood to a slow boil, letting him drink in the girls in all their sensual glory while also letting him completely adjust and desperately *want* more. "Yeah..." he breathed back to Zuko, either agreeing with his observation or just praising him, encouraging him. He felt Zuko's arm slide under his chest and pressed his own hand over Zuko's, holding him there as he rocked back sharply onto Zuko's cock, drawing a sharp moan from his own lips. "This... this is just right..." he breathed, turned his head so their cheeks brushed.

Meanwhile a slow, low moan was heard from the girls, Mai settling in with the clear intent to let Suki lick her to climax. A slipper slid off and a slender foot found its way to the warrioress's shoulder, Mai rocking her hips against the other girl's mouth, asserting herself firmly. The Fire Lady's cool control was relentless, seeming completely capable even as her breath shivered and her pale cheeks flushed, smooth fingers squeezing and rubbing at her own swollen breasts. "Yes..." she breathed but not in a begging tone, instead a commanding one, as though Suki were a concubine gifted to her. "Oh yes you're good... mmm, touch yourself, Suki..." she hissed.

Concubine or not, there was no reason Suki could conceive of not to follow Mai's instructions, and half a breath later, her fingers were matching the touches her tongue offered the other woman, a low moan hummed against Mai's skin.

"Have you ever watched her touch herself?" Zuko wondered, stilling his movements long enough to ask the question, to press his palm tighter against Sokka's chest, fingers reaching, brushing at flushed skin. He wanted to last, to draw this out as long as possible, but every time Sokka moaned, tightened around him, arched back into him, Zuko found his control slipping a little more.

Sokka nodded, murmured back, "Yeah... she's good at it... she... oh! Nngh..." He broke his words breathlessly, gripping, pressing Zuko's arm against his chest as he brushed just so and sent a stab of lightning through him, incapacitating him momentarily. "She..." he breathed again. "Really knows how to please a woman..." A rueful sort of grin -- Sokka knew full well that he was the exception to Suki's rule and that fact dictated a lot of what happened in their bedroom. He never had a complaint though -- having such an adventurous and assertive lover was fine by him. In spite of the exchange of words, Sokka's attention was only getting poorer, slowly being pried away from watching and instead to feeling and wanting more and he tensed again, squeezed at Zuko's length with a shiver. "Z-Zuko..."

"Mmm lovely..." Mai breathed, letting one hand slide down to part herself for Suki's ease, pausing to moan deeply, head rolling back as the other girl's tongue pressed deep into her, thrashed inside. "Oh yes... that's perfect..." Mai's breasts rose and fell in slow, deep breaths, the flush of sex starting to creep down her chest under Suki's expert attention. "Keep going," she demanded, letting her head fall back against the supporting pillows, dark hair spilling around her.

Mai's words, as sweet as they were to hear, were wholly uneeded; Suki had no intention of stopping, not when the other woman was finally giving in, losing herself just a little at time to sensation, to Suki's skill. She hummed, pleased, lips slick with Mai's sex as she breathed, thrust deep, pulled back for a swipe of tongue around Mai's swollen clit before dipping down again, an alternating rhythm that left nothing unattended. At the same time, she allowed her own touch to rub purposefully at the wetness already dripping down her own thighs, groaning in the back of her throat, half in genuine pleasure and half for Mai's benefit.

"Yeah," Zuko was already groaning, pleasured shivers taking his frame with the way Sokka's voice begged for more without needing to say the words. "Are you ready?" he purred, but he didn't wait for an answer before rising from Sokka's back, fingers digging tighter into his hips as he positioned himself and pushed forward, deeper than before. He pulled back with a gasp as Sokka clenched around him and groaned aloud as he thrust forward again, quicker, harder, less and less carefully.

The determination that appeared in Zuko's movement ripped Sokka's attention momentarily from the scene before them, a cry jumping to his lips and eyes squeezing shut as he clung to the sheets. He bit hard at his lower lip, strangling sounds in his own throat as Zuko laid into him in earnest. Suki always encouraged, if not demanded, his voice to flow freely, got off on his moans and gasps when she did this to him but with Zuko he was embarrassed to moan so wantonly. Still, the instinct and habit was there and he warred with it, choking on his voice as he met Zuko's harder thrusts, writhing, gripping when they hit just right. He felt his own cock dripping onto the fine sheets but he was well trained enough to ignore it -- and he wanted to focus on the feeling of Zuko inside him anyway, angling his hips a little different with each thrust and making it just a little better with every movement. The wet sounds of Suki's tongue and rubbing fingers and the deep moans of Mai's pleasure were making him throb though, making his cock jump when he heard Mai gasp aloud.

Delicate fingers slid into Suki's hair, manicured nails grazing across her scalp to ease the hair away from her face. When the younger girl glanced up from her work, Mai caught her gaze with smoldering, sharp eyes. "Inside -- touch yourself inside," she demanded in her dangerously aroused voice. "One finger, nothing else." She licked her lips, smiled wickedly as she used Suki's hair to guide her to the hot slickness of her clit, held her firmly there and pressed her lips in harder with fingers pulling faintly at the soft auburn.

Suki complied with a rumble in her throat, lapping firmly at the prize she'd been offered, shivering a little herself as she slid a single finger inside her own tight heat, immediately finding, moaning, as she found the deep hidden spot that made her hips buck involuntarily, made her tongue pause for only an instant as she centered herself with a gasp and continued. 

"So good..." Zuko moaned, head bowed and hair sweeping over his eyes, lips parted and panting as he rocked into Sokka, finding the best movement, the perfect pace. "Sokka..." He shuddered as an especially firm thrust had the other boy clenching tight around him, stealing his breath and sending the blood pounding past his temples. He curled forward again, arms wrapping once more around Sokka's frame, hips moving in quick, jumping thrusts, holding Sokka's in place as he pounded into him. And somehow he found the capacity to gasp out, words hot on Sokka's skin, "Do-- do you want me to?" Fingers fluttered questioningly across the underside of Sokka's weeping cock.

A whimper formed in Sokka's throat before he could quell it, shaking from head to toe with that brush of fingers. "M-maybe... a little..." he gasped out. Zuko owned his attention now, the arms holding him firmly, the quick, demanding thrusts that racked him with that sharp pleasure. The sounds of their partners still drove him into deeper arousal but he could barely look at them for more than a few moments, either overcome with the power of the experience or focus torn away by Zuko's touch everywhere, inside, outside, breath on his skin. He jerked back, rough with himself, against Zuko's rocking hips, the other boy's name a gasp ripped from his throat before he was biting his own knuckles to silence his voice.

Mai was licking at her flushed lips as she held to Suki's hair, her hips rocking faintly, tugging at the same time with her fingers. She claimed the rhythm as her own, took everything that she wanted from the other girl and was impressed by how receptive and skilled she was. With a pull, she would ease away for lips to brush hot and light, making Mai's whole frame shudder. Then a press of hips and tongue flicked, lathed just so and the dark haired woman arched, gripped with her free hand at the pillows, chin tilted skyward. "Aaah... incredible..." Her fingers wandered, brushed brow and jaw and ear, leaving her to her own devices briefly before she guided again. "Mmm, I know it's been a while so tell me if your tongue aches..." she smirked down at the other girl, teasing her with her smarmy, breathless expression. She wouldn't, of course, give her a break but she would like to know nonetheless.

Suki's only response was a deep groan and a firm, almost cruel, lick that sent shivers drilling through Mai's belly, hot and intense. She looked up the creamy white length of the older girl's body, catching her eyes with an expression as though to ask if Mai really wanted her to stop. Then her eyes fluttered closed again, brow just faintly furrowed in concentration as she held tight to Mai's thigh with one hand. The other still kept busy, working hard at her own aching slit with her single allowed finger.

Zuko grinned faintly, eyes drifting to Mai and the way she was ever so subtly coming undone under the ministrations of the Kyoushi warrior. With a quick shake of his head, he turned his attention back to the body beneath him, and the way Sokka shivered in anticipation of his touch. With a placating chuckle, Zuko kissed at his spine and took him in hand, gently at first, the motion of his hand spreading slick precum over his length, easing the slide of circled fingers. "Good," he breathed, slowing his own hips to momentarily give Sokka his full attention.

Sokka whined, though, quietly, reaching for Zuko's wrist with an encouraging touch but also pressing back, reluctant to stop their movement. "Harder," he begged, taking control for a moment, pulling forward only to rock back quickly against Zuko and again, quick, holding to the edge of the bed for leverage.

Fingers quivered in Suki's hair then slid free as Mai sank back against the pillows, thighs spread their widest. "Oh gods, yes..." she moaned, gasped, moaned again. "Just like that... yes..." Finally she left Suki to do her worst, melting into the cushions and using both hands to clutch at the chair. Only faintly, occasionally, her hips pushed, rocked against Suki's working tongue but for the most part it was her upper body that arched, throat milky and exposed and breasts flushed and heaving as pleasure built slow and steady and perfect. "Yesss...!" she hissed, almost cried out once, thighs trembling.

Sensing Mai's impending climax, Suki abruptly left off her own self-pleasure, both hands now gripping at Mai's thighs, holding them apart, working her with utter abandon, hungry to taste her, to feel her tighten around her tongue. If she'd had any sense before that they were doing this for the benefit of their partners, that was forgotten now, the sounds of the boys nearby fading from her conscious attention, intent only on tearing the orgasm from Mai's body by any means necessary.

Despite the scene playing out before him, Zuko didn't hesitate to comply with Sokka's request, letting him help guide the pace of his hand, while the other held tight around Sokka's torso, hips beginning once more to jerk in a quick, careless rhythm. Sokka swallowed his own delighted cries, letting Mai's moans reach them, growing louder and more urgent and he managed to compose himself enough to watch briefly, seeing Suki working furiously at Mai's dripping pleasure, the Fire Lady herself seeming abandoned to her skill. Her back arched, she writhed, gasped heavily and moaned again with voice rising. A groan rumbled in Sokka's throat, starting to pant as he moved with Zuko, easily learning one another and finding a rough rhythm that made him want to bite at the pillows or his own skin.

But before he could stifle his own voice, Mai cried out, sharp and loud and again -- Suki's name hissed between her teeth and her head tossed back, lips parted in a soundless wail. She shook violently, the flush of her climax sweeping pink across her pale skin. Thighs threatened to close and when Suki held her tightly in place, her hips arched, out of her control as pleasure surged through her long and powerful, shaking and clutching and gasping, muscles seizing and trembling.

Suki swallowed the pleasure that spilled between her lips, dripped messily down her chin. She was a little startled, unused to such powerful orgasms from her female partners, but was nonetheless prepared, moaning happily, satisfied at her own skill as she lapped peacefully at the wetness between Mai's thighs. "Incredible," she purred, "... my Lady." She pressed her cheek to Mai's leg, grinning as she felt the answering quiver from taxed muscles. A moment to catch her breath, to wipe the worst of the mess from her face and then Suki was on her feet, climbing up, over Mai's body to press a kiss first to the fine breasts she'd not yet been allowed the pleasure of touching, then to her throat, and finally to those perfectly parted lips waiting for her. 

"You're amazing," Mai purred into her lips, smiled in that devious way she had though warmer and sweeter, softer with the perfect relaxation that followed climax. "Mmmm now you..." She kissed along soft cheek, nuzzled into softer hair to whisper her new orders. "Turn around, sit over my lap... I want you to watch Zuko undo that Tribesman of yours when you come..."

Mai sighed into Suki's mouth, shivering with aftershocks and the sharp taste of her desire in the other woman's lips and tongue. She ran her fingers through Suki's hair, gentle and pleased and calmed with her climax, reveling selfishly in afterglow as she kissed slow and hungry at that wet, flushed mouth. Hands smoothed over the silky peach skin that hid hardened muscle, caressing lazily over back and hips and thighs, stroked over breasts and throat.

"Mm," Suki smirked, but did as she was told, settling in the curve of Mai's body with a sigh. "I bet you're feeling pretty smug," she murmured, eyeing the scene before them. "I'll tell you though... next time? Sokka won't be so quick to give in --mmm... to your Fire Lord." She reached for Mai's hand then, forward with her desires when she place the woman's palm between her damp thighs.

"That's fine," Mai murmured back to Suki, smirking as her fingers slid through the swollen, abused flush of her sex. Where she tortured before, she got immediately to work now. The other woman's clit was tortured and hot under her fingers that rubbed with quick skill, mapping out steady circles around it, moving inward, then out again, flicking across. No teasing now, only determination to make her shake with orgasm. "I like seeing him dominated, as well," she replied, chuckled as she lifted her other hand to find an equally abused breast. They fit together well, Suki's thighs spread over her own, leaving the younger woman open for her attention, resting in the curve of her arm. Mai twisted a little, ducking in to kiss again and throat and shoulder, licking the faint salt from her flushed skin.

"I'm close," Zuko groaned, cheek pressed again to Sokka's shoulder, eyes closing on the scene before them, the image of Mai's climax rising heat sharply in his own middle. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with Sokka so open and hungry for him, with the pace that only pushed him closer with every thrust. 

"W-wait," Sokka gasped, managed a slow, shuddering breath. He forced his own movement almost to a stop, reaching for Zuko's hand to urge his touch firmer, faster, to stroke him in earnest. "Just a little longer," he begged, moaned deeply. He was a step behind Zuko, could feel it in the tension of the other man's body but desperately he wanted them to experience climax together or at least close. "Please..." he whispered, his arousal jumping in Zuko's grip. "Just a little more..."

"Sorry, sorry," Zuko was whispered, groaning as he forced a breath into his lungs, patience into his movements. He bit his lip hard, concentrated as well he could on wringing whines from Sokka's throat, letting the Tribesman's cock slide through his fingers. "You feel so... good," he groaned, letting his teeth scrape at Sokka's shoulder. "It's--- hard to.... mmm..."

"Ah... I know..." Sokka groaned back, panted heavily at the relief of Zuko's grip, urging him toward climax a little faster, letting him catch up. "That's... so... yeah..." He rocked back again, taking control of their movement, forcing Zuko deep into him again. Looking over his shoulder, a breathless, frustrated sound fell from his lips, brow tight. "Zuko -- I wanna --" He wanted to be able to see, to touch, to kiss and from this position, he could do nothing. "C--oh!" He gasped, froze, breathed again. "Can I -- move? O...on my back?" he managed to ask with increasing distraction.

"O-oh, yeah," Zuko breathed. "Um... hold on," he groaned a little, gasping as he gently pulled back, huffing against the shock of slipping free from Sokka's body. "Unh..." He bit hard at his lip, shuddered a little as he helped Sokka turn over, shuddered again as his eyes took in the sight of the Tribesman, laid out beneath him, flushed and wanting, bright blue eyes looking up at him expectantly. Zuko took a brief moment to admire, the cut of his build down to the dark skin at the head of his cock, slender but of an attractive length, and he couldn't help but think about how it might feel were their roles reverses. He rather hoped they'd have a chance to find out. "O-okay," he murmured, getting his hands on Sokka's hips,  
lifting him to the right angle to inch forward, nudging first, then sliding in once more with a half-choked sigh of relief. "Mm, lift your legs a little?"

"Mmm," Sokka purred back, paused just briefly to fumble blindly for the jar he knew was still on the bed. He poured the oil over his own cock, heedless of the mess as it dripped between them, between his thighs and over their joining to ease it again. A sharp shift and his lithe legs wrapped around Zuko's hips, arms dragging him closer around his neck. Sokka moaned deep and full as he yanked himself onto Zuko's cock, jerking him deep with the pull of his legs, heels digging in just above his ass. "Do it hard," he breathed, smoldering lust under the Fire Lord. One hand dragged him down even closer, demanding a hungry kiss before he knew they would both be too lost for such an action -- the other took up his own slick, dripping cock, stroking to set the pace.

Zuko enthusiastically returned the kiss, sucking Sokka's tongue roughly into his mouth, biting at his lower lip with a groan before he released him to concentrate on matching his rhythm. With Sokka supporting his own hips, Zuko's hands were left free to brace himself on either side of Sokka's torso, fingers digging at the sheets, holding on tightly as he began to move, the first few thrusts started slow, letting the oil do it's work. It didn't, however, take long to re-accustom themselves to the feel, to learn their new angle. "Okay," Zuko finally answered, biting at his own lip and burying himself deep with a jerk of hip that would have been rough had they not been so very ready for it. "A-ah--!" He gasped, did it again, slowly pulled back, thrust forward quick, hard, shuddering. And again.

"Yes...!" Sokka gasped in return, jaw and eyes tensely shut, joining Zuko in the shared, complete concentration on working toward completion. His breath began to heave between his moans, forgetting to keep himself quiet with this change. His grip was demanding, yanking Zuko deeper with every thrust -- his back worked just so, pulling and pushing at the same time to meet every movement and make it that much rougher. His fingers worked blindly at his slick cock, thin rivulets of oil and precum dripping over his skin with the harsh angle his body was bent into. It was perfect. "Fuck -- Zuko -- yes --" he gasped out, grabbing for the mattress with his free hand, clawing and clinging to keep himself from being fucked right  
off the bed. "Ah -- AH yeah -- harder --" 

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, blindly, encouragingly, his own voice caught in his throat with every moan that slipped past Sokka's lips. "Shit-- ah...." His hips snapped faster now, and though he wasn't careless, his movements became somewhat chaotic, his skin beginning to heat past tolerable levels for anyone but a firebender. He dug his toes and fingers in hard, bracing himself as he drove into Sokka's body, no longer afraid of hurting him, determined only to find his own completion, and to hear Sokka scream beneath him in kind.

"Oh," Mai sighed into Suki's ear, pinching a nipple roughly as she stroked with nimble, skilled fingers at her slick heat. "That's nice, isn't it... I guess he's got some fight in him after all..."

"Mm," Suki hummed, fingers clutching at Mai's thigh, pressing back into the curve of her body, knees spreading, begging. "That's my man," she gasped, fondly, though distractedly, squirming to feel Mai's fingers on her.

"Oh GOD, Zuko--!" Sokka tossed his head back, struggled to capture air in his heaving lungs. His fingers faltered, choking on his own breath, his own voice as Zuko hit so deep, the angle making that intense pleasure rush through his body with every powerful thrust. It was no longer about focus but desperation, cries wrenched from his lips wordlessly, sweat beading on brow and chest. Hips slammed together with abandon and distantly he realized he was going to be sore later but in the moment nothing mattered more than getting Zuko deeper and harder and feeling him come, knowing it would fill him hot and powerful -- "Please--" Sokka begged, moaned sharply again, gasped. "Zuko--! So-- so close oh gods oh yes--!"

"Yesss....." Zuko hissed, the word fading to a groan as he shook in the grip of Sokka's legs, the fire in his blood screaming to be let out, but the young lord still maintained enough control to reign the temptation back in, to hold himself together with will-power alone, to channel the need to burst apart into the motion of his hips, the rough pull and thrust and the deliciously tight hold of Sokka's body. "Do it," he groaned. "Come on, come on.... do it...  _gods_  Sokka,  _please_!" he choked, felt the last threads of his self-control unwind, his shoulders heat, his stomach clench. He wanted to see Sokka undone, wanted it more than anything else in that moment. "Do it!' he growled, almost a shout.

Heels dug into Zuko's back hard enough to bruise, Sokka struggling not to arch, interrupting their pace and instead only clutch and yank desperately at his arousal. Zuko's power, his demands made the Tribesman's blood heat nearly as much, ripping his voice from his throat in louder and louder moans -- shaking -- grasping -- "Oh-- oh FUCK-- I--ngggh--" He interrupted himself with a strangled shout, jerking impossibly hard onto Zuko's dick one last time as he wrenched climax from his body, coming hard over his own chest and dripping between his desperately stroking fingers. Muscles seized around Zuko, Sokka's frame shaking violently around him, beneath him with the Fire Lord's name ripped in a ragged cry from his throat as he clawed at the mattress.

It might have been the way his name sounded on Sokka's desperate tongue, or the way his body swallowed him, squeezed him hard enough to make him forget what breathing felt like. Maybe it was the heels digging bruises into his spine or simply the sight of Sokka writhing beneath him, a mess of sweat and cum and hot skin. But all of those things together meant and end to Zuko's self-control. Every tiny fraction of an ounce he had left went to making very sure that live fire did not burst from his hands, his mouth, his skin. Even so, the climax that tore through his body burned, made him scream aloud his pleasure as he came deep and hot inside the Tribesman.

It'd been hot before -- but the surge of heat that reached his skin, even before the ebb of his climax startled Sokka. Even as he writhed in the clutches of pleasure, dragging almost excruciatingly long, he gasped, grabbed for Zuko's shoulders as the grip on his hips suddenly rose in temperature to a point of discomfort. He gripped at Zuko's shoulders when a similar heat rushed into him, a decidedly undignified shriek leaping from his lips before he could stop it -- not quite pain but something like panic, accompanied with the aroused thrill of feeling Zuko spill into him. Back arched, curses tumbled from his lips in breathy, cracking tones as he rode out the heat that washed over him like an open oven, only shoulders and neck remaining pressed into the mattress. 

Another, final throaty cry fell from Zuko's lips as he shook in the aftershock of climax, reluctant to move but very suddenly aware that his own body would not be able to support himself upright for more than a breath or two longer. And so, a moment later, he inhaled with a gasp and withdrew, groaning aloud in clear disappointment as he dropped to his side alongside Sokka, fingers lingering but eyes closing for just a beat as he waited for his heart rate to return to normal. "Oh..." he mumbled. "That-- wow." 

There was a gasp of protest from Sokka's throat, startled as he was suddenly left empty and the heat that had sweltered over him a moment ago seemed sucked back into Zuko's body. He was left shivering for many reasons, not the least of which being the crash of his body after the gripping power of orgasm and he immediately drew close to Zuko without much thinking about it, eyes closed as he pressed his brow into the other's shoulder and tried to remember how to breathe. 

Zuko didn't hesitate to circle an arm around Sokka's shoulders, nose buried in the younger man's hair, breathing quietly while he waited for the shivers across his skin to quell, for the feverheat of his blood to lessen. As it was, Sokka's body felt impossibly cool to Zuko's own touch. "You... okay?" he whispered, gripped by a sudden worry that he'd done something wrong. 

Sokka nodded lightly but vigorously in the curve of Zuko's neck but nonetheless greedily soaked up the attention, let it comfort his trembling. "J-just a lot," he breathed back around a shuddering breath. 

"S-sorry," Zuko swallowed, unable to avoid feeling just a bit guilty --and yet oddly proud-- at how undone the other boy seemed to be in this moment. 

Sokka had only just pulled back enough to meet Zuko's eyes, to begin to shake his head in protest to Zuko's apology, when Suki's voice drew their attention once more. 

"A-aah! Oh-- oh  _gods_!" she was crying out, and when their eyes found her, Suki was pressed tight against Mai's frame, toes clenched and curling against the pillows, fingers digging hard into Mai's thigh and her head thrown back as far as she could manage. "I'm-- I'm--!" 

Sokka's arm drew tighter around Zuko's waist, eyes wide as he marveled at the warm wave of arousal that shivered through his completely exhausted muscles as he watched Suki's flushed breasts heave, her lithe, gorgeous body tremble with a complete abandon that he rarely got to see. He also had to marvel at how sure, how skilled Mai's swiftly working fingers were between the creamy-peach of Suki's spread thighs, rubbing nimble circles in her wetness, seeming to know exactly what to do, when to do it. The Fire Lady's other hand was squeezing roughly at Suki's breast, pinching an abused nipple while kisses were peppered up and down her arched, stretched neck. 

Mai smirked in pleasure as she felt and heard the impending climax that was threatening to steal Suki's body and only redoubled her efforts, fingers swirling rougher and faster over her hard, swollen clit. She hummed deep against the other girl's skin, the boy's now forgotten though she had very much enjoyed their messy display as she stroked her female companion toward ecstasy. Now all of her attention was on Suki, tongue tracing a flushed ear before she whispered there, "Come." And teeth bit into the tense curve of a shoulder. 

Mai was used to getting what she wanted. She achieved a certain pleasure from giving orders and watching them be carried out. This time was no exception. Indeed, if anything, it was the crux of her life of power; with a lithe, twisting girl in her lap and smooth, creamy skin between her teeth, Mai could think of little that could improve upon the moment. Except, of course, the way the Suki cried out when she came, a shout of pleasure and completion, a sound followed by a long, drawn out groan, shaky with sensation that just would not ebb. The warrior clung to Mai's legs, head thrown back against her shoulder, body tight and shuddering as climax washed over her skin, making her thighs shiver and wetting Mai's fingertips. Then, just as suddenly, Suki's knees snapped together, her face pressing hard into Mai's neck and she moaned aloud, her own fingers there at Mai's wrist, holding her still, unmoving until she jerked that lovely hand away with a gasp. "Mai!" 

Soft hands soothed, Mai's arm folding around the other girl gently, kissing at her flushed, sweaty cheeks as aftershocks stole through Suki's frame. "Mmm," she purred, smoothed hair away from her face as they melted into utter, exhausted relaxation. "That was nice..."

Sokka groaned aloud, one arm thrown across Zuko's chest and cheek smushed comically against his shoulder. "Seriously. Best night ever."

"Mm," Zuko agreed, fingers stroking down Sokka's side as he kissed lightly at his mussed hair, almost without noticing. And then he was meeting eyes with Mai, a smugness in his expression as he mentally tallied up a whole handful of points in favor of the Fire Nation.

Suki, blissful and sleepy, curled up against Mai's chest with a peaceful hum and began playing idly with a lock of the Fire Lady's hair. " _Spirits_ ," she swore, "I love camping."

Mai chuckled, finding herself perfectly comfortable for the moment to cuddle with Suki, sharing warmth and touches and occasional kisses to cooling skin. The look she gave her husband was an approving one when he caught her eye but her gaze wandered to the dark skinned man pressed against him who was taking a moment to rub the smeared mess of his chest into his skin before it cooled completely. "That's a good look for you, Sokka," she remarked, patting her own hip lightly when he looked up, blinking.

Sokka glanced down at himself, face flushing as he saw the distinct red hand prints on his hips, finger-marks reaching his ass where Zuko had gripped so hot and hard when he came. He grabbed the edge of the blanket, tossing the corner over his waist before he draped himself back over Zuko's chest 'sexily'. "So ladies, is that what you had in mind? Clearly you're satisfied..." He smirked, brow arching. Only Sokka could find cocky confidence in being fucked and branded.

Suki pulled herself away from Mai's lazy attention to fix her boyfriend with a stare. "You might have tried giving in a -little- less easily," she chided with a sigh. "But..." a micheivous smirk lit up her eyes. "You did look good." 

Zuko, meanwhile, had at least enough grace to look faintly guilty about the mild burns he'd left on Sokka's skin, embarrassed by his loss of control. 

Sokka's 'sexy' look turned a little bit sheepish at her light admonishing, letting his chin come to rest lightly on Zuko's pale chest. "So... are you gonna come join us?" he tried the straightforward approach, offered a little grin.

Suki seemed almost to consider this, a raised brow her initial answer, before sharing a -look- with Mai and returning her gaze to the mess of a man still half-sprawled expectantly across the young Fire Lord. "Actually, Mai and I were thinking about having a soak in the hot springs... But if you're tired, go ahead and sleep here." 

"O-oh... well I..." Sokka stammered a bit as the girls rose and stretched, Mai fetching fresh robes for both of them. 

"See you in the morning boys, thanks for the show," Mai remarked, holding the tent flap for Suki.

There was a silence. Sokka looked at Zuko. "They're going to have more sex without us, aren't they?" He felt extremely conflicted.

"Most likely," Zuko admitted with a sigh of resignation, reaching over Sokka's shoulder to pluck a piece of fruit from the bedside table. He looked thoughtful as he pulled free a pulpy pink section and slipped it between his lips, chewing, swallowing, then catching Sokka's eye again. "You tired?" 

Sokka considered this. "Not really. Mostly hungry. Feed me," he demanded with a grin, grabbing Zuko's wrist to steal the next piece of food from his fingers.

"Hey," Zuko protested, but the word was mild and he didn't try to pull away when Sokka took the bite of fruit from his hand, and he let his fingers linger longer than necessary on Sokka's tongue. "So," he mused after he'd licked a bit of juice from his thumb and pulled apart another section offer the other boy. "That was..." he trailed off, coughing a little, suddenly awkward without the seductive confidence of his wife to back him up. 

"Mm," Sokka agreed, the hum around Zuko's fingers before he swallowed, released. He smirked at Zuko, ducked closer to murmur in his ear. "Let's eat and do it again. We have to have stories to match theirs in the morning, right?"

"Hm," Zuko quirked a smile, "Alright, Plan Guy," he teased, arm circling to pull Sokka down against his chest once more. "But they'll never believe us if we tell them I let you... take the lead." 

"Hey, you shut up," Sokka shot back, snatching the last, large hunk of the fruit to shove forcefully between Zuko's lips. "They'll believe it if I slap your ass hard enough to give you matching hand prints!"

Zuko choked faintly, swallowing the bite a bit too soon, his face turning red before he could speak again. "Try it and wake up tomorrow with my name branded across both your ass cheeks," Zuko warned. 

"Oh you just try it!" Sokka threatened back, slinging himself up over Zuko's stomach and violently mussing the Fire Lord's long, shaggy hair over his face.

"Maybe I will!" Zuko laughed, huffing at the hair that tickled his cheeks and reached up to return the favor. As Sokka shrieked in indignation as such mistreatment, Zuko couldn't help reflecting on his agreement with Suki's earlier assessment. He too, had discovered a new fondness for camping trips. "So, tomorrow," he mused, his fingers tugging at Sokka's ears. "Fishing?"

Sokka hummed in reply, raking his hair out of his face and batting away Zuko's teasing fingers. "Sure," he responded, smirked. "If you can walk."

"If I can walk?" Zuko gaped in mock insult. "I think you mean if you're not too embarrassed to show your face outside this tent!" he countered, grabbing for Sokka's arms and rolling them over, pinning him down into the wrinkled sheets with a combative grin.

Sokka couldn't quite help but laugh and his hunger seemed forgotten in the rustle of tangling sheets and the wrestle for the top position. Somewhere in between, the cool silk made it over them and the combat shifted to mouths and playfulness turned to passion even without their female spectators spurring them on. The lanterns burned out long before they were finished and when Sokka finally fell against Zuko's chest, utterly spent, weak and completely exhausted, he knew the details Suki would whisper in his ear over breakfast would be just as thrilling as what he would have to share. That is, he considered as he curled close to the Fire Lord in the cool dark of night, soaked in his warmth greedily and breathed him in... if he would even have the strength to roll out of bed any time before noon.

 


End file.
